


Got No One But You

by ttaekbokki



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cat Hybrid!Felix, Cat/Human Hybrids, Chan is a mess, Changbin is a cat person, Dog Hybrid!Hyunjin, Dog Hybrid!Jeongin, Felix is shorter than Changbin, Hybrid AU, Hybrid!Lee Felix, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soft Seo Changbin, Squirrel Hybrid!Jisung, Teen and up because of cursing, dog hybrids, i don´t make the rules, idk how this works, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttaekbokki/pseuds/ttaekbokki
Summary: ❝ you have a place in my heart no one ever could have. ❞-× | cat hybrid au× | cross posted on wattpad× | title from txt 'crown'





	Got No One But You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey peeps. This is my first fanfic on here and I generally haven't posted anything in like a year, so please be patient with me. English is not my first language so I still make some mistakes (feel free to correct me). I'm also not actually a really big Changlix shipper (I prefer Jilix), but I wanted to write something for a popular ship and they're cute. Now let's get this bread.

It was in the late evening that Chan and Changing had decided to go home. The two  were working in the studio since morning and and their exhausted bodies begged for rest. They made their way down a familiar path that led to their apartment building and chatted about anything and everything, when they saw one of the cardboard boxes next to them move.

 

_'What the fuck was that?'_

 

Changbin thought and looked over at the older. Chan only shrugged his shoulders, wanting to get to his bed as soon as possible. However, the shorter male grabbed him by the hood of his jacket, successfully making him stop and choke at the same time. Chan turned around, only to find Changbin inspecting the pile of garbage.

 

,,Oh c'mon. We have to get back. It's getting dark, I'm tired and hungry. Leave it alone and hurry up." It was pretty obvious that he didn't want to deal with Changbin's bullshit today. But luck wasn't on his side when it seemed that the raven head's ears caught something.

 

,,Shut up, I think there's a cat." Protested Changbin, and Chan knew he wasn't going to bed anytime soon if this involved cats. He tiredly crouched down next to the other and they slowly lifted the box. Their eyes widened at the sight of a little kitten cuddled up and meowing loudly. It was more of a blonde-ginger color with light brown stripes. Its big orbs stared up at them, as if pleading the two to take it. Even Chan's tired eyes softened at the look.

 

Changbin could feel his heart melt. He needed it. He couldn't leave it here, he already fell in love with the little creature. He cooed at it and slowly took it in his arms. It was skinny, dirty and probably tired. He looked at Chan with his own pair of puppy eyes. The older shook his head.

 

,,Chan, please? It's so adorable. I love it already. I don't want it to get hurt out here." Changbin knew he was probably going to regret letting his dark side slip away  The blond would tease him immensely for it. He could already hear it.

 

' _Awww Binnie got soft for a kitten? How adorable.'_

 

Instead, Chan only took Changbin's bag from him—to free his hands—nodded his head and started walking home. What? It's not like he had a soft spot for his best friend. The cat was just really cute and he would feel bad later.

 

A proud shine was in Changbin's eyes as he quickly followed the older.

 

**-**

 

The two males finally got to their apartment, Chan quickly giving back the bag and heading to his room for his much needed sleep. The raven could only roll his eyes. He decided that washing the kitten would be the best idea and headed for the bathroom.

 

He sat the cat on the edge of their bath tub and got to work. It was difficult considering the fact that it wasn't really fond of being wet and refused to let go of him. Changbin was slowly getting annoyed because he too was tired as fuck and only wanted to pass out on his bed.

 

,,Okay. Either you let me wash you or you're sleeping outside, because I won't let you stay here with those dirty paws." He was visibly annoyed and you could hear the exhaustion dripping from his mouth as he spoke. The cat seemed to understand and willingly let itself get wet.

 

Changbin decided that it won't do any harm to let it sleep in his bed—it was queen sized anyway—and went to sleep with the kitten curled up beside him.

 

What he did not expect however, was to wake up to two brown orbs staring right back at him. They both screeched and fell off the bed they were lying on, the younger boy shrieking in surprise. Groans filled the room as both men tried to get up. Changbin finally managed to untangle himself from his sheets and looked up, finding himself staring into a pair of brown eyes once again. Before he could say anything, Chan burst into his room. The loud thud and screams must've woken him up.

 

,,What the fuck was that Bin. Are you okay? Did you fall of the bed ag–“ he stopped, noticing that there was one more person in the room. The older stared back and forth between both of them before setting his eyes on Changbin.

 

,,Who is that?" He whispered. Not that it mattered much, since the other could hear everything in the small room. Changbin could only shrug, asking himself the same question. Deciding that this was the time to step in, the boy spoke up.

 

,,I'm the cat you saved yesterday. I'm Felix," he introduced himself  "Nice to meet you." He smiled sweetly.

 

  
The two older men could only stare, still visibly puzzled. What the fuck was happening. A boy with ears and tail, just appeared in their apartment over night, saying he's actually a cat.

 

This was going to be a wild ride.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Updates might take a while as I try to get back to writing regulary. Please don't get mad.
> 
> Grammar corrections and constructive criticism are welcomed.  
> Follow me on my Wattpad at @-ttaekbokki


End file.
